Kingdom Of Change's
by moon1499
Summary: kairi and sora are childhood friend's sora come's from a noble family that served the royal family for generations and now his job is to protect her since he was hierd to protect her how will thier relationship will devolep find out here it'll have Lots of crossovers
1. intruduction

Sooo ummm my first story, it better be good dude some of your friend's will read this * sora says laying back on the couch*, oh sora didn't see you there where's kairi and the other's im gonna write the damn story soon I need them to be here, they are out watching the world cup I just thought that it's pathetic leaving you alone so I decided to stay, gee thanks for the consideration dude it was unneeded literally anyhow readers this fiction is gonna have LOTS of crossovers like from other game's and anime's…etc whatever I see fits im the writer after all, unfortunately, sora stop being an asshole and support me please? , fine fine I'll do some explanations:

First u readers might notice the , thing it's used to let you know that another character is currently speaking example: hey ventus your back, yup and brought some food

As you can see I used , to make venny speak

Second the character's

Me sora lionheart as the hero of it I'll be kairi bodyguard age:14

Kairi heartfillia her rule is the second princess of kingdom hearts age:14

Aqua heartfillia: kairi bigger sister age: 18 the first princess of kingdom hearts

Aria lionheart : the queen and sora's aunt but few know of that fact

Ventus strife : mah best buddy age:17 always go with me out to eat though at the paying time I ditch him and let him pay it hehehe pure evil I know, poor ven…, shut up lemme continue

Xerion: a short 24 yo long blue hair and small boobs single she's one of the 13'th commander's of the 13 Aria tower's these tower's are to protect the ppl of kingdom heart's did I mention she's short and single? * a bottle of water hits sora's head* , shut up u idiot it's not like I wanna be single or anything u moron , head shot xerion get's a 100 point lol , writer why are siding with her!? , who me? Im not siding with anyone im just an extra commentary person who wrote this shit anyway that was the introduction of some of the character's that'll appear wait for the story I'll write it soon ^.^


	2. Chapter 1

"sora on the phone talking to ventus" yo venny I have a day off today wanna hangout? , sure why no…..WAAAIT is this one of your hangout then ditch when it's paying time cuz if it is im out , nah don't worry I'll pay this time.." say's in very low voice" like hell I will , …. Fine I'll pick you up in 10 minutes be ready , yaaaay go venny oh I gtg my sis need me , k bye , heheehe another free dinner , " hikari walk in the room" that was evil bro , oh c'mon it's just for fun luv nothing else besides u know I pay him later " goes to you and hug you" by the way why are you only wearing a bra and panties? A 12yo shouldn't walk around like this , it's not like u don't like what you see geez besides you already seen me naked like a billzilion time now ' :p true enough "touches your body" , pervert , what? Im just checking how much u grown ask the reader's they trust me… do you? Hey you yeah you who's reading this and laughing you trust me right? , who…are you talking to? , the reader's look there yes at the screen right at the person who's reading , Wait! Your touching me while they are watching um reading! , yup anyhow I bet ventus is on the door right now I'll go , bye, ' in the car' soooo venny sup , the car roof that's what's up I said it a million time before and I'll say it again you'll pay today , fine fine geez your talking like my dad , not my fault you don't pay anyhow we arrived , FINALLY , ' both get out of the car and enter a restaurant ' ya know sora everytime we hangout there's this girl following us , you mean that girl behind us? , no your friendly neighborhood stalker yes her u idiot , yaay our very own stalker, yeah…no keep dreaming probably she's an amateur assassin sent to kill you , must you crush my dreams? , must you dream unreal things who would stalk you ? , you just shattered my heart ven , I didn't know you had a heart congrats when did you get it? , last charismas is was a gift from Santa Claus I had it all along you moron I just don't use my feelings too much if I showed you how nice I am you'll turn gay on me and I don't want another gay guy in the group im barely handling axel's stupidity , anyhow how's the bodyguard job going hard to work for someone you love isn't it , w w who w what I DON'T LOVE HER who said I did? , raaaaaaaaaaaaight of course you don't just like when the writer said there will be humor in this story all lie's , let's stop mentioning him and focus so when will you let me me drive your car , one word three parts five letters , fever? , NE-VE-R , o c'mon why!, last time u drove it I got a 500$ ticket for speed and not wearing seatbelt and you are underage driving , I paid it though , no I paid it you were standing there laughing , yeaah right sorry about that… the stalker still following us even after we left the restaurant , I know , I'll talk to her you go back to the car , you'll be ok?, im a bodyguard sure I'll be ok , ok then

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2


End file.
